


For The Last Time: Die When You are Supposed To!

by EdTheBeast



Series: Reptilia28 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, My response to Reptilia28's challenge, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Added about one hundred words to this chapter. Wish I could edit entire story at same time. Notes will have the rest, as not enough space in summary! My own story to Reptilia28's challenge."Don't Fear the Reaper" challenge, by fanfiction.net user Reptilia28.This challenge was originally posted on Reptilia28's user page. However, the user has since disavowed and removed it after something related to the challenge.Considering there are dozens of stories on Fanfiction.net based on it. "STORYLINE:Harry is killed at 17 during the fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.
Relationships: Death/Harry Potter, Harry/Soul Mates, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Series: Reptilia28 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Dead Again!

**Author's Note:**

> When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl…") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soul mate part.  
> Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.  
> Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.  
> REQUIREMENTS:  
> Harry must have died at least three times before this one. The memory keeping contract must be included. Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant. Obviously, must at least be H/Hr. I'm doing Harry/Harem. Have fun  
> OPTIONAL:Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other crossover I may intentionally or unintentionally create. By reading this story, you understand this disclaimer and understand that it holds true for this story in whole; and in part, throughout the entirety of the story, regardless of any disclaimer being on future chapters.

Going to try the Reptilia28 challenge! Will write it out. but will be dealing with the founders heir as well as Soul mates.

Harry Potter found himself in front of a man seated at a receptionist's desk. He was very confused. It was hard to think. If he did not know better. He would think it was the weed; he and Dudley had, after saving him from the Dementors.

He can barely remember that he had been fighting Voldemort in the Great Hall. He had fired an Expelliarmus to Voldemort's Avada Kedavra. Instead of hitting each other and bouncing back like he thought it would, the spells swerved around each other and hit them.

Now he was in some nameless office with an angry looking man sitting in front of him.

"Harry James Potter, why are we meeting AGAIN?" He looked at a computer screen, that seemed ethereal. "Why are you here in my office? OH SHIT!" 

Harry looked at the man and wondered what was going on. He was unsure of how long he had sat there. "I don't recognize you, sir." Harry didn't know if this man was a muggle, Shapeshifter, or magical, so he tried to sanitize what he said. "I was in a skirmish with some terrorists. I was hit and the next thing I knew I was here. Where are we, anyway sir?" The man looked at him like he was an idiot, as well as stupid, all at once. He shook his head and pointed behind me.

A gorgeous very young girl was standing there, in front of a door. He did not remember seeing it before, as he was waiting. She had hair that looked like his mum's fiery red. Lovely sea green eyes and a very shapely body with a very short skirt.

“Excuse me, Miss, What happened; also where am I?” Harry asked instinctively, having a hard time keeping his thoughts clear, though his mind was clearing very quickly looking at this sexy girl. 

"I'm your new Angel, as the last was just demoted. I can't thank you enough, for getting me this promotion. Jerry was always a cracker jack, but hated this job. So follow me to my new office."

After about ten minutes of walking down a straight hallway, with doors every five feet diagonally or kiddy corner from each other. After a thousand or so doors, they came to the end. Harry had seen numerous name plates in lots of languages. The last fifty or so, in english. All had Aquamarine, Black, Green, Red, White, etcetera Death or Reaper; or again some word with Angel. Scrunching up his eyes, he looked down the hallway, as this was the last door. He only saw bare white walls all the way to a door at the other end. It looked like a tiny black rectangle surrounded by bright white light. 

“In here, Harry dear.” The barely old woman; or just past teenager girl gestured for him to enter; as she closed the door behind them. He noticed it said, head Grim Reaper: Commonwealth. He was a little worried. All those doors, said to him, he was dead and in the after life. He was hit with the Avada Kedavra after he was no longer a horcrux. 

He took the gestured chair in front of a large desk. The desk was clear of almost everything, except for five things. Two thick folders, a long flower arrangement of roses like box. And a short box that looked like a jewelry necklace box and a damn bloody, blood quill.

The walls were coated from wall to wall with ancient looking dragonhide appearing hardback books and scrolls. The display would have shocked Hermione and caused her to be very envious. The young woman sighed as she sat down heavily, looking at Harry with a bit of exasperation amongst her happiness.

"Oh, you mean the fight in the Great Hall with Tommy, that hit you with the killing curse?" Harry was reassured that he wouldn't have to hide his magic. 

"Oh, yes, I know all about the magical world. I understand all about your constant struggles against evil. I'm cognizant of ALL your heroics that lead you to GETTING KILLED! I comprehend ALL about the above deaths. But can you please, for me, do WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Harry was discombobulated. The very sexy, beautiful young woman started looking like uncle Vernon, after I did something "Freaky".

"I don't know why I just yelled at you. You don't recall all the other times you died. But I DO, I was Jerry's assistant! And let me tell you, I've had it. Between Jerry's wise cracks, jokes, and you dying, he was demoted. 

"What made you use a EXPELLIARMUS CURSE against an AVADA KEDAVRA CURSE? Really, it's quite simple. You're supposed to get rid of the bad guy and all his pieces. Marry your soul mates, the main four at Hogwarts. Grangy, Crazy, little Ice, and fighter girl; they are all beautiful. Live to be a nice ripe old age. But, no, you once again had to do something FOOLISH and end up in this, my new office!"

Harry, could now say he was more discombobulated than ever. There was one part of this gorgeous girl's rant which did come through his mind from the rest. "Um, I don't understand. Who are Grangy, Crazy, little Ice, and fighter girl? Do you mean, Hermione, Luna, Daphnae, and ... I don't know?"

The very sexy, lovely young woman, (he could see her flesh way up her mini skirt,) just looked at him again. "You probably are the most powerful wizard since Moses; but YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!"

Harry didn't understand about the powerful part, but hadn't he got rid of the horcruxes? To be sure, there was a bit of luck in it. And Hermione, Luna, Neville… OK, a lot of Luck.

"I will refresh your memory, since you no longer remember. AGAIN! I am Lilly, with two L's. Your Grim Reaper. I am in charge of making sure you complete what the Fates plan. They gave you a mission to save the frigging world. You were to be given the tools you needed. Your rewards were to be exceptional that was given to you. Then when your done with life, move you onto another reward. 

The long whiskered IDIOT caused you most of your problems. Again let me refresh your memory, since I know you won't remember the earlier times you died. This isn't the first time you've been in this, my new office. 

First time, Petunia killed you with the frying pan. Second it was the time you splinched yourself; when you apparated up on to the roof of the school. Third was Vernon beating you to death for the zoo incident. Forth was the Troll smashing you into the wall and making lunch of you two. 

Fifth was running into Fluffy while looking at the others. Sixth was when the basilisk bit you, in second year, then tearing you apart and eating you and the skirt. Then we have the Seventh time, the Dementors got you falling. Eighth was hitting your head on a gravestone, not really your fault. Ninth there was the tumble through the Veil, because you pushed Sirius Black aside from the spell. 

And last, but definitely not least. The Tenth time was where Ronald Weasley dosed you with all the rest of the love potions given to him, for you. Entrapping you to love his sister, so he could have Granger and Luna. And you went to Hogwarts to get her from the evil clutches of the Carrows; she was sexually enjoying. 

And really, that is another problem. I know the dunderhead was your first sort of friend; but why in the hell would you wait for three years, so he could have the girl? 

ESPECIALLY since she was going to be YOUR GIRL! 'Oh, I only love her like a sister!' Really! Where is your Gryffindor courage? Oh, having a red-headed girl, like me. Don't even start on that mentally programmed fangirl. Susan Bones would have been way better for you. Now there will be changes as we are not Jerry the Joker!

Don't you think that her, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' was a tad too obsession like? Of course, if you had somehow stopped the possession from almost completing. I mean over six hours of not getting there to save her, permanently made her an evil witch... Not her fault really, that potion mistress, interfering and overbearing mother's fault really. No, to be honest, it was her not being seen by a mind healer and her mum still working on her about you, her HERO. I really hate magical spellcasters, thinking a single dose of a love potion would get the man, forever. He had already fallen for her during the fellito. Unlike you, it took quite a few against your magic resistance. Really, a little sex is good for you. But all of you human gits become silly about it, even though it is not permanent. You, on the other hand, need a lot, from what I've seen. Sex that is, or emotional binding."

Poor discombobulated Harry spluttered out, "WHAT?" He rezoned in, as ranting is something he toons out. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had taught him how to do that, with all their ranting. "What do you mean love potions? When did this start?"

Lilly looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, but Molly Weasley nee Prewett is not one to sit back and 'let things happen' to her kids. She has always had something to say in any matter, this is the main reason. That all the boys flee the home, when they can. She is so overbearing, that is why Ronald is a drone, doing whatever she says. She learned by the others fleeing.

After all, you were not attached, betrothed, or married and her little girl was obsessed with you, while Ronald needed a smart girl to direct him. So what was going to stop her? Though with all your titles, she could have just got her pregnant and your hero syndrome would have married her. Even if it was not yours!"

Harry just shook his head. He knew what his feelings were that he had repressed; when Ron had seemed smitten with Hermione. And Hermione didn't exactly seem disinterested either during 6th year, while in fifth year Luna had become much more than a simple friend. Of course, thinking of it, Hermione had seemed more despondent than she really should have been. 

"Since this is your black mark time, number 10 for one client, we had a departmental review. That is why Jerry is back in the Jokes and Giggles department. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Lilly yelled! "As the client HAVING DIED TEN TIMES, you will stay here and wait until you are called. I will go into the other room for a meeting with the assistant to the 'BIG ONE BOSS'."

Lilly, his Grim Reaper apparently, walked out of the office through the adjacent door with a chair next to it. The door read, "All4life Inc. Angel/Reaper Department of Earth. Director's Office, Lisa Renee Turpin."

He waited in his chair. Lilly seemed to be gone a long time. As Harry sat, he reviewed his life and his involvement with Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, and especially Ron. As he sat there, he realized he might have been making more than a few mistakes. So because she mentioned Susan, he thought of her also. Almost as shy as Neville, but had Hannah, but both had wonderful bodies.

It was really only about thirty minutes later, when she came back into the office. Lilly was looking less disturbed than earlier, but somewhat distracted.

An older looking woman followed her into the room. "Harry Potter, I am Lisa, the Director for the Grim Reapers of Earth. We have just had a review of your case. It seems that you are a difficult client."

The woman, was somewhat attractive, she looked to be in her 30s, with a athletic sexy body. She looked at him with an admonishing glance. "Not since George Washington getting killed by just about everyone, have we had a client with as many unauthorized deaths as you have had. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I've been doing my best," Harry replied peevishly. "It is not like I haven't had a Dark Lord or two interfering with me for the last sixteen years."

"Really, there is no reason to get whiny. I have been reviewing your files. Now, your Reaper Jerry, did not show enough responsibility to get you through to your destiny. He did not think it was bad, but rather hilarious, each time you died. You could have died more than twenty times, till you hit the Contract point. We have decided to advance the time table.

Since you could have avoided almost all of the deaths, near misses, and potions, if you had just used your brains more often. We have decided to advance to the contract stage, as I said. Besides the recorded deaths, there was the incident with a house elf and then a car, neither would have happened, if you went to the Goblins, like you should have. The incident with one Marge Harriet Dursley could have been avoided completely. The World Cup gave you a chance to catch one Barty Crouch Jr. and save the girl early. The firefight throughout the skies of London should have saved the shapeshifter. Your camping trip from hell was…"

"But, I didn't have much of a choice. I had to live with the Dursleys as the headmaster said, as well as the underage magic restrictions..."

"Really, do not get me started with that rant. Why are you letting people run your life into the ground? You could have been living in one of your homes or manors, let alone the castle. It is not like your families don't have enough of them. 

Those useless blood wards, Jeez, no one really knows what Lily Anne Potter nee Evans did, except us. Anyway in reviewing your files. I have decided for a bit of the extraordinary; as in not heard of action, as well as amusement. The Contract and subsequent bondings will give me some 'shits and giggles'; being over three thousand years old, sometimes it gets boring.

We will be sending you back to an earlier year of your life. Although this is not unusual, we will also be sending you back with all of your memory intact. Let's try to avoid another unauthorized death and end of Earth, shall we?"

Harry was surprised and again chagrined. "What about time paradoxes? Hermione elucidated that..."

"This is not a time-turner. You will be placed back into your earlier body at a time where changes might bring about a more awesome result. You will be taken by Lilly to Fate's Department.

Heed them well, if you have another another unauthorized death, you will be dead and the B.O.B. will be very unhappy with both me AND you. Which will make me mad at you! Good life!"

Lilly started talking to Harry. "Look, Fate will fix you up in a jiffy. I have a friend over there named Pandora Selene Lovegood. She's good. She'll get you sorted. And, do me a favor, will you? Try and get it right. Cause if she gets fired, I might be the Director and that it is a HORRIBLE job."

Several hours after meeting Pandora, a pixish young lady in late teens or early twenties, constantly whispering, need to get her. Lilly, who had been with him in the interview the whole time, said; "One more step. In order to preserve eternity and prevent abuse of this department, which Jerry did. You have to sign a contract to keep this to yourself. You can tell your soulmates, but no one else. Implying is OK, but remember 'their coming to take me away' might just happen. Sign here at the bottom, and off you go."

Harry took the quill (why does everyone use blood quills, he wondered) and signed his name at the bottom. "Ok, let's send you off. Remember, try to not get killed." As Lilly pushed him out the door, he heard, "See you soon!" and wondered who said that and what they meant. As the hall blurred and he found himself again; in the cupboard under the stairs, or hell as he called it.


	2. What Do You Mean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out that another universe was combined into this one, as that "Harry" died eleven times. So BOB threw both assistants into the combined universe, as well as anything extra from that one. So Lilly's knowledge, which is mainly ancient history and Harry's and a few others lives.
> 
> Have six chapters to end of second year, so far as I can tell, it might be less than fifty chapters.

He was a very disconcerted, confused, terrified, mad, stubborn, git at this moment. Suddenly a very, very young, not sexy Lilly appears; cursing like a real sailor.

"It's your fault, you should have asked about the boxes. Why is Lisa or BOB doing this to me?" A rolled parchment appears in the air. Lilly unnervingly takes it and reads. "Oh shit! This is so fucked up! Damn you Jerry for taking the other office and not relinquishing mine.

OK, here is what we have. Timelines, Multi Universes, and BOB. There is another universe that the IDIOT Jerry was in charge of, while that one department head was on vacation. He screwed up, getting that Potter killed with contract, before turning fifteen. Yeah, he died in the graveyard. So the Fates are combing both universes or timelines into this one. It will be twice as big, having more galaxies, as they are taken or added from the other one to here. 

But the kicker is there will be only one Earth. This is Jerry's fault. All that is different, will be here, somehow. So different things will happen, different people or different personalities, possibly their will now be twins, etc instead of individuals or twins. And inasmuch as one Riddle is a ghost and the other was not, they were combined into one, mainly the other one.

As a ghost who only had three Horcruxes. But when added to the seven here makes ten, plus the main more powerful spirit. So you will have to 'kill' him eleven times!

That is why I am here and Jilly is also here. Jack is now in charge. If we both survive, we will get our jobs back. Myself as the Grim Reaper and her as my assistant Fair Death. Now, what do you not understand?"

Harry breaks down, crying; even though mentally he was seventeen, physically, he just hit puberty, with all the emotions of it. Lilly reaches over and hugs him. The golden glow that happened. That hug was real, between the upset boy and the comforting girl. "Damn you Lisa, or Jack, or whoever. You did not say this would be permanent till death!"

Harry snuggled into her a bit, sniffling and asked; "What just happened?" "I just became one of your sex partners", not telling him the full truth. 

"What!" "Yes, I'm yours till the end, so is Jill; when you grab her." Harry contemplated it. Blushed then asked her what they should do. She suggested writing everything down, so they would know when they hit something different.

Harry agreed, but then, the reason he was so confused, surfaced. He had memories of all the lives from both timelines. They were superimposed on each other, so was chopped up until the Cerberus, Fluffy; it was almost impossible to figure out what was going to happen specifically on any non normal day.

Having twenty one lives, one on top of another, showed that it was easy on the general things that happened consistently; at least until the graveyard, as most days were the same. The two timelines had differences, but each day was basically the same.

Then with only the graveyard and his eighth, ninth and tenth deaths after the graveyard, he envisaged what he saw as he died there. He yelled out; "What the Hell!"

Vernon stomped on the stairs, yelling; "shut up you freak, or I'll beat you again." "Harry, what did you just remember?" "The other Tommy was a Tammy." "Oh, well maybe you can try to shag her to death"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I can finish this story in around 50 chapters, we will see. Yes a bit short as well as a cliffhanger.


	3. I'm How Old!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out when he is. It is after the zoo, before his tenth birthday. His hormones are running rampant. His emotional balance on the edge. His life though, looks to be improving.

Well, she was snuggling into Harry, more than Luna or Ginny ever had. He was getting a hard on. "How old do I look? I do not remember, ever getting hard before Hogwarts."

"Well you look around ten, as that was where you were to come back to in age, Dear." "What is with the dear comments?" Lilly sighed as she sat indian style on the ratty mattress. 

"I was telling you the truth, Harry. I'm basically mortal, just as Jill is. This is our punishment for not paying attention to what Jerry was doing. My punishment includes the promotion, since I did a good job for those others we were in charge of."

"What others?" "Harry dear, how many english speaking people do you think are in the world?" Each Angel or Reaper has about one thousand under their supervision. Each Reaper usually has about ten to twenty five very important people for the happiness of the planet, then the rest are normal. That is to say, almost interchangeable.

The less important people they have, the more regulars they have. Usually one important person equalling one hundred or so normal people. They are important in bulk, but not individually. An example would be Jerry had five important people and ten thousand regulars. As his assistant I had five thousand regulars, no important people, but I watched his. I felt for you.

Example, you are to have a Harem. You are to have at least one from each House. So, shall we list who could be Gryffindor mates?"

Harry blushed, but got a bit harder thinking about it. "No, that's OK." "Harry, you are going to need to be more forceful than you were, otherwise everyone dies again." Now Harry sighs. "Your right, but I just..."

"I know, believe me, I know. All those girls I sent your way... Still a virgin... That is why, I think Jill and I were also sent down." 

"What!"

"Of course, what is BOB's tenements in every major and most minor religions?" "Ah, be good, don't do evil (he sighs with a question mark)!"

"No Harry, Love one another. Love is the most powerful "power" in existence."

"Really!"

"Yes, think about what you have done in all those lives. It was not just survival, it was to help, care, protect; those you loved."

"I did not love Ron or..." "Enough, hedging Harry. You are King Arthur, you are Lancelot, you are Hercules. Do I need to continue?"

Harry again sighs. "But I just want to be Harry." "So you want to be a slave to Tom...Tammy then and watch as she tortures others. Will not try to be the Hero, saving the world or at least your friends, or acquaintances, or innocents, or the poor dogfather...?"

Harry is getting tired of sighing, as he does it again. "No, I guess I am a hero, as I cannot see injustice done."

"Yes, this is the one thing that Dummydoor almost got right. He conditioned you to be the opposite of Vernon and Petunia. Of course, there was a very good chance you would be the next Voldemort also!"

Harry opened his mouth to say, his true and tried question; then shut it and said. "You know I am getting tired of saying 'What', all the time!"

"Heh, Heh, Ha Ha; that's great, you are learning after all." Harry frowns at her, not enjoying being made fun of at all. Now Lilly sighs. "I know, sorry, but even though I am happy to be able to help a lot more. I am unhappy being mortal and possibly dying, while not succeeding... But then again, I can spread BOB's word to you... a lot... Heh, Heh, Ha Ha."

"Very funny... Wait a minute... You mean we are mates, as in husband and wife...?"

"Finally my dear Harry, has it. I have loved you since your third life. Admittedly as a friend, then sister, but by your sixth time, I was infatuated with you. Having a mortal body has pushed my love into a romantic state. I will be one of your wives. I will give you children and be family. Or I could die protecting your other wives or you, or even both."

Harry looks very thoughtful... Then sighs, as if the burden of the world is on his shoulders. Which it really was, but she knew that his Luvs were to help share that heavy burden.

"Harry... We, who are to be your wives, are to help you share the weight, to not let you do it alone. Those you marry, will be romantically linked to you, but there will be those, linked to you more as a brother, sister, or friend. They will also try to share your burden."

"But you are having no choice and I feel that is wrong!" She decided to see if a physical approach would be easier, as Harry was not very theoretical, yet!

Lilly scooted up to kiss him long and softly on his lips, running her hand over his chest where she let her fingernails run down lightly. His bare chest, since he only slept in his boxers was leaving little white marks from her nails that faded quickly. 

After several seconds, she let herself fall back down and sighed again happily as the electrical or magical waves ran around her body from her lips. 

She asked. "Do you feel that?" Harry sucked in a great breath and "Yeah, it feels wonderful. I don't know what the energy is, but knew where it came from. Kissing her repeatedly, brought comfort, arousal, and pleasure in equal parts. Different, but the same, like she was a part of him.

The energy was addictive in that it was pleasurable, but it arched across his body and focused on his erogenous zones and raced along his spine. Ending in his very hard, very worked up wand.

But still hesitating that she had no choice as this was her punishment. “I will not make you do something. Just to start a bloody bond, that may or may not be of use!” Harry stated quite firmly. “When we get that far naturally, then sure. But I will not force you into doing anything like that. Just so...”

“You think having an orgasm is a part of creating the bond?” Lilly asked to reiterate what Harry said. Soul bonds were extremely rare, but that sort of held with the popular belief that they 'finalized' after consummation, or a Hug or kiss in the children stories.

If that were what created the bond between the two, then that would explain the romanticized belief. After all, the bonds were rare enough people likely didn't understand that the bond shaped and grew as the bonded couple lived and loved together, as BOB had said seemed to be the case.

“Harry, you wouldn't be forcing us to do anything,” Lilly said, slightly exasperated. “Don't you think we're just as into the idea of helping you with that as you are with us doing it?”

Harry blinked, honestly shocked by the revelation. It was slightly exasperating how low Harry's confidence and sense of self-worth were in the relationship, but still somewhat cute and endearing that he wasn't on the other end of the spectrum and expecting to get into their knickers just because they were soul mates. 'It'd be nice if he would at least try, though,' she thought to herself. 

She had a lot of frustration, that had just been building up, the past few lives. The only reason she wasn't more upset is because she was fairly sure it was the same for him. The difference, however, was Harry usually stayed with the Dursleys, meaning he couldn't take care of business like she felt Harry should.

But now that she thought about it, she tried to do several things. She found that she was an animagus.

Unsurprisingly, the same as Harry's. She asked him to change, or at least try. He did it the first time, but flickered thru three different shapes. "WOW Harry, do you realize that you have three different Animagus creatures?" "No I had not, but I'm a rabbit like Luna, but it felt weird, not quite right, like it was not a real wabbit. Teh Heh. An owl like you just did and giant cat, no wait! I was a Wampus cat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure, Fifty might be to much or might not be enough.


	4. Soul Anchor Or Horcrux: Both Bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts to be, memories are long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling, her associates, anyone who paid for use of the Harry Potter Universe. etc. etc. et al. No money made; this was for fun.

Let us try a mind meld, like the vulcan on Star Trek. Teh, Heh! "Oh, shit! I'm going to kill Jill when we find her!" 

"I hate to say what again. But what?"

"You have a frigging 'Soul Anchor' in your scar. Before it was the wood from the crib that had the horcrux attached. So I maybe wrong on the number of horcruxes, while there could be soul anchors. 

The differences are soul anchors are attached to living beings. The host gets extra powers, while the being cannot go into the afterlife, as well as gets a little life force, if they have something in common. This looks like it might help you, but not her, so much."

Growing up, he had settled for, and pursued, mediocrity. He was, he had realized, been brainwashed by the Dursleys. He wanted to be 'normal' so badly growing up, to make the pain and the suffering end and for his relatives to love him, that it had become a defining part of him, along with his desire to be a better person than any of the Dursleys. 

To that end, he never strove to get anything better on his grades than what he could do with minimal fuss and work, not really caring to pay much attention. And being noticed had always been a sure way of getting in trouble, so that had always been something to avoid.

The only real exception to that had been in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was the only class, and indeed the only time in his life, he had ever been allowed and even encouraged to fight back. It was the only thing, other than flying, that was a sort of freedom to him. He now realized that a great many girls would have dropped their knickers, if he had just shown interest.

His entire life saw him doing what he was told and being led about like a mouse in a maze, simply following the cheese. The Dursleys taught him to obey, without question. Which Albus Dumbledore capitalized on by withholding information and providing only what he wanted or needed to in order to make the Harry Mouse do his bidding.

Even when he knew it was wrong, Harry would do what he was told, whether it was Dumbledore, Ron, McGonagall, or even Snape who was providing an order.

He may have grumbled and he may have hated it, but he still did it. Harry Potter simply never thought for himself or questioned 'his betters' because that went against what he was taught to do.

And there had always been things that tried to break his mind and will. To push him back into complacency, to be a drone, a nobody. Umbridge in his fifth year, with her detentions with a blood quill, tried that. It worked for a little while, but was actually changing him into a vicious fighter, getting ready to hit back with pranks galore.

Harry looks at Lilly with a question mark in his eyes. Lilly sighs, boy this is getting repetitious, with another sigh. "She is not good, so you're being good, does not help her. Your being a boy and her a girl, same thing. Forget my comment about shagging her, if you give her a child, while that is in you, she will get more powerful by... I really do not know how much, but probably exponentially."

"OK, no shagging." He says with a grin and a huge blush. Lily pips up! "Well not her, but we are going to. I love you, you need to comprehend as well as understand what to do with a female body."

"Ah..."

"Harry dear, how many times do I need to show my legs and thighs for you to finish the idea, that I am yours, just as you are mine." Harry was beet red, a tomato would look pink in comparison.

He could and was changing himself so that he could better protect and help the girls during the upcoming war and then after. He could devote himself to them. He now had extra years, extra knowledge, extra power. It was not going to be the same.

Now how to figure it out, so she could live here. As an owl, no indoors. I wonder; she looked at me with a speculative glance. "Harry, what are you thinking. I can see the steam and light bulb over your head." Harry blushed even more. Then told her his thoughts. Lilly considered them... "Maybe it would, or maybe it would not. But I want it, so lets try it."

They made love. when Harry took her cherry, the pain caused her to change to an owl. Harry did it automatically, still pumping. Then he changed and pushed the magic into her going to rabbit, then Wampus, she changed with him. Then they both changed into cat people, as his magically powerful seed, drenched her wide open womb.

"Harry, my love, we must be very careful. You must be extremely super careful. I can tell, if I was fertile right now, I would be carrying your young."

"Whaaat"

"Yes your potency, virility, and all along magical swimmers will not be stopped by anything. I can tell, if I was within ten days of ovulation, I would be pregnant. Your seed is that strong.

So to be safe, no sex for fifteen days a month. This makes me comprehend why you have so many possible soul mates. I just wonder about any others from the other timeline universe. Jilly might know, who was to be your mates in the other verse.


	5. Soul Mate From The Other Universe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lilly and Harry are consummating the Soul Bond. Dummydoor decides to kill three birds with one stone.

That bastard, If he only had not had those 200+ House Elves, to use. Well, he did not get the real stone. He got the lesser, we used as bait. He lost most of the Hogwarts Elves, though Nick died. She blubbered for a few minutes. At least he thinks I'm dead, I will teach him, though.

I can feel Harry James Potter. Dummy should not have done a monologue, which allowed me to scrutinize his magic. I will now be able to get around all his wards. After all this time, with Nick as my mate; to find a soul mate. I don't understand how I know this.

The thing is, Harry is ten, I will need to drink all the elixir to be that young. If Nick's calculations are correct, I will be normal again. I will never be able to drink the life liquid again. But I will help Harry to see Albus as the shit, he really is. I will have Harry's kids. We will grow old together, once I clear up all the shit going on. We can still use the other uses of the stone.

It will not be easy. If I gather all the hidden tomes of magic, then fuse them into one book. I can train Harry. We will destroy both the Dark Lady Riddle and the Dark Lord Dummydore. His plan will be destroyed, now that I know he wants a martyr to face his pet, Tammy. 

None shall know that Harry was marked. The elixir will heal him of all damage. His mother's sacrifice will have been, both for the greater good, as well as Harry having the best life, after we defeat the two Dark Ones. It was a shame her body had been stolen, before her burial.

Piss on you Albus. She at least understood, that Harry was the world's saviour. That anything done to help him, is the only option. If only I could find her body. Well that will have to wait.

The rituals we will do; will make him strong, fast, powerful, smart, and give him a stamina; so he will be Godlike or at least Demigod like. Vengeance is mine, saith the Lord, Harry will be the Lord of vengeance. As well as a God of Sex. My Harry will help repopulate the magical world.

I will teach him all about sword fighting and martial arts fighting. I was the greatest general France had seen. To bad those asshole priests heard me talking to the Fae. That was why I was "burned" at the stake. Nicky had saved me, as I was a fighter, way more than a magic user.

We let that knowledge stay with the people, while I taught Nick and he taught me. He was more an academic and I was a more practical girl.

Meanwhile Tabitha (Tammy) Celeste Riddle realised that she could sense something that was not a Soul Anchor, but similar. It was pulling her East, much faster than the mile a day, she had been doing. She crossed over the ocean, she crossed over the sea, she... Damn that song, got to get it out of my head.

She was feeling the magic, it did not seem the same as before. She could feel six powerful anchors. Also her three living ones, but something also felt like a forth Anchor; An anomaly. These six seem dead, but also more powerful. But she could glimpse back at England. That gold line coming out of France led to something or some one. She could barely sense the gold threads going out of that one there, the strange one.

She wondered how much time had passed. It was no more than a day, since the power increase. She could 'sense' over one hundred of her minion slaves. She could only sense the three soul anchors, clearly. Plus where the gold threads were going from. There is a very faint thread coming from or to her also. She would need to ponder that.

She knew it was not the House elf. I laughed all the times he used me. I made his personal elf into a Soul Anchor. He should not have had the elf rape me, while he did the elf. Albus the pervert. If he was a Lord, they would stone him, as he cannot get hard for a girl. The sex/marriage bond of Gellerts, really screwed the dumb shit good. He deserves it. Not able to have regular sex. Only Gellert and non humans. 

She would not be used as a cum bucket again. She had Ariana in stasis as an anchor. She had her wolf as another anchor. Fenris the dear, was a fantastic fuck. His dick just kept getting bigger and filling her. If only he had a few brain cells, instead of sperm cells. Well this is interesting, the dead item is in a living host. I wonder, if I could take over the host as a living anchor.

I will have to try, or I will have problems getting another body. What the fucking hell. A mutant viper is the host, no; it became a mutant. It was just your average familiar before. So I can ride it; get nourishment from it; but as my familiar, I cannot take it over, just direct it. Hmmm...

It will be harder taking over the wizarding world. But then, that is what her special magic was all about. Sex three times and bond the guy. Soon I will have all the boys. I will use the muggleborn as slaves, while I have the muggles impregnate all those pissy purebloods, as well as doing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I will have them doing him so much, he will never have a good time again.

Tabitha was not happy. The gold thread was sort of feeding on her. It fed about ten times more than she fed from it. The more she knew, the less she understood, and for someone like her, she did not like that at all.


	6. She Is Pissed And So Is The Other She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Jeanne d'Arc and Tammy Riddle are pissed on how long things are taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with blurb/hints of people to come.

She awoke as she saw the nude black haired body turn away from her with a hawk nose and dripping dick. She kept quiet, as she knew not where she was. Jill was not a happy Angel. She saw the guy get dressed in a black robe. Then whisper; "James, clear her up. I just wish I could bring Lily back to consciousness."

The House Elf snapped his fingers and she was clean on the outside. But the sperm stayed inside. The elf frowned, shrugged, and left. She could feel the sperm being so weak, she checked the body she had. Good thing it was a few days from ovulating.

"What is going on?" A golden scroll appeared in the air, floating there. She hesitated before grabbing it. Nothing happened, so she opened it. "Oh My Fucking God!" She felt a surge of pain race all over her rear end. "Ok, no more taking your name in vain!" 

She sat and thought. She understood that Joan or Joanne, or whoever it was at this time was searching for Harry. He needed to have those that came from her disbanded universe. 'Oh God, Jerry and I screwed up.' She conjured a mirror. "Oh shit, I'm Harry's mum. Fuck, this is going to be complicated.

Harry's harem were not happy. They could sense he was down south of them, the year and their bodies were not as they used to be. Luna was bemoaning her lost whiskers and tail. 

Susan was freaking out, as she was ten again and the date on the muggle paper by the road said that it was three days before her parents were killed. But none of them knew where they were. Just on a minor road, among forest.

Padma was like Hermione, thinking. They talked to each other in the Weasley twin speech. "We are no longer Nekos..."

"And no longer fifteen, well fourteen and thirteen..." "So either we are in the past..." "Which should be impossible..." "As time turners only go back twenty four hours..." "Or we are in an alternate universe..." They nod at each other.

Luna speaks up: "It might matter a lot either way, but where is Harry, when he was ten. Then she said fuck, my mum might still be alive!"

Susan agrees that her parents should be alive also. Hermione bites her lower lip, something they all love to see her do. Padma has her little scrunched nose, that is so cute. They again nod at each other.

"We need to head south on this road. It will lead us to a town of some sort." They all try to hot foot it, but they are all not in great conditions, any more. After about three hours of walking, a station wagon comes from the north. The lady driving asks them if they need help.

They answer yes, that they were with a camping guide. The guide told them to run, when he fell into a nest of vipers. They found the road, so were heading towards London to tell their families. The young woman gushed all over them, keeping up a stream of information. This told them that it was the day after that paper!

When the young lady asked, they told her, they were all government worker children. They asked what the next town was. She said Godrics Hollow. She was visiting her great grandma Bathilda Bagshot. They immediately started telling her they needed to talk to Amelia Bones.

The young woman stopped the car, then sent a patronus out telling Madam Bones that four young girls were in the middle of nowhere and demanded she come. She said they were ten minutes from Godrics Hollow.

Lady Bones was there with three Aurors. Mad Eye was invisible keeping an eye out. The racket when she saw Susan and three others was intense. They told her she needed to send Info out immediately.

To her parents and Luna's mother. To come here, but tell no others. They told her to send the three (visible) Aurors away, as the info they had could get many people killed.

She sent the three, then had the "five" of them go to the cafe that served wizard kind. When Amelia Bones saw her younger brother, wife and another Susan; she pulled her wand and petrified the four. Then when they came in she did it to that Susan.

Luckily, Susan had said they would pay for meals, but that the waitress and cook should take a two hour lunch. So only Edgar and Elena Bones and Mad Eye saw what was going on. But then Pandora Lovegood and Luna showed. She petrified Luna and almost was attacked by Pandora. All of them were looking at the two Susans and Lunas.

"OK, this is going to be a nightmare. These four had Bathilda Bagshot's great granddaughter send a patronus to get us here. So I think we should only unfreeze one at a time. The older looking one first."

"Thank you Madam Bones." She looked and mumbled; "that either theory was going to mess things up."

"So what is this theory or theories that made another Susan and Luna."

"Well I think it makes all four of us either way before our time, another timeline, or I'm dreaming this."

All the adults were now chewing on their lips or fingernails. Mad Eye had scanned all six girls. The four showed signs of massive magic.

He whispered to Amelia that info. "So how many years are we talking about?"

The older girl opened her mouth, then closed it. "Are we going to be experimented on by the unspeakables or others?" 

"So that is why you asked me to send the others away." The older girl shook her head no and then nodded yes. "I am still not sure what is going on, but we might not be the only ones that came over or back."

"Let us start with your name and the other girls." 

The girl nodded. "I'm Lady Hermione Jane Granger of the Dagworth-Granger family. I'm the first witch in a few generations, according to the goblins. The other is Kshatriya Padma Afshan Patil, eldest twin. You know Susan Eleanor Bones and Luna Celeste Lovegood."

"No, I don't!" "Oi, that means this is a different time line or universe." "Ay, It seems so, if you are who you say you are!" "Hmmm... If I could use a wand, I can take a vow."

Elena and Edgar were starting to freak out. Pandora though was looking at her two Lunas. "I..." "Amelia, we need to know. Each will take a vow. I would be happy to have Luna Celeste join my Luna Pandora. Just as I'm sure Edgar and Elena would love to have another daughter besides Susan Amelia." 

"Definitely not our time line, but still you could die as you did in our universe." "How can you say that, they are no older." "Well honestly, we are all in our fourth and third years at Hogwarts. Our physical changes were part of why we were not sure if this was time travel, or an AU."

"Here is a wand, make your vow." On my magic, my name is Lady Hermione Dagworth-Granger, wife of Lord Harry James Potter. So mote it be. The flash of an accepted vow. Luminos. The end lit up." 

All five adults said: "What"; at the same time.


	7. Note:I have six stories that I will definitely try to finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have six chapters, but need to edit and expand as not all in time sequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the top ones I work on, just wish I did not keep getting so many story ideas. So sort of on vacation, maybe!

Note:I have six stories that I will definitely try to finish, but most will be a once in a blue moon. If anyone has an idea of where they would like this story to go. Give me a comment. Not saying I will, but actually wish I had not so many stories, or ideas.


End file.
